dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Freshman 15
Freshman 15 is the 7th episode in Season 4, and the 37 episode overall. Plot Red attempts the impossible "Freshman 15" challenge of boning 15 freshman chicks in one night. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! Characters *Blue *Red (antagonist) *Trollz0r *Broseph *Lord Tourettes *The Raccoon *Mr. Dingleberry *Ocho Muerte *Party Guests Transcript (The episode starts with a cue card: 'Welcome to College House... MOTHA-F*CKA!' ''') (Shows Blue gets up from the floor, dazed, while loud music is heard in the background.) Blue: Ugh. Where am I? Red: (yells while holding a bloodied bat over Blue) House party! Blue: What? Red: Dude I'm doing the freshmen 15 challenge. (Words 'Challenge Accepted appears at the bottom, flashing with bleeping sounds)'' Boning 15 freshmen chicks in 1 night. '''Blue: (Yells out angrily) Why am I here?! Red: You didn't want to come so I hit you with a baseball bat. Blue: Dude! I didn't want to come to this party because I have a 105 degree fever! (gets up) I gotta go home... Red: You know what they say, feed a cold (yells out) DROWN A FEVER! (A girl appears from behind & shoves a bottle of booze in blue's mouth, as he drinks.) Purple girl watching: Whoo! College House! Group of college kids chant: College house! College house! Drink, drink, drink! College house! College house! (brief pause) COLLEGE HOUSE! Blue: (burps out bottle) Aaaugh! Girl: (runs off-screen) Naked party! Red: (runs off after the girl) Here we go! Whoo! 1st! (A count down begins as Red starts to have sex with the girl. It goes to '''1', then more girls appear as the counter goes to 4 'with a ding. While Red is doing the 4 freshmen girls, we see their bras and panties flying on Blue's head) '''Red: Oh shit that's like 4! Blue: (starts to walk off) Fuck my life! (Blue then begins to pass slowly through the party room as he heads for the bathroom) (At 1st, behind Blue, there is 2 persons talking, 1 holding a very long jug of beer. 4 other people are seen sideways, holding a drink, watching the 2 guys.) Dark blue guy: (holding his jug) '''I'm gonna crush a yard of beer! '''Dark green guy': I'm doing a -''(grabs a longer jug behind a stereo) -''METER! (The dark green guy starts drinking) Dark blue guy: Oh Shit! Metric yeah! (Also starts drinking) (As Blue continues, we see Lord Tourettes, along with 2 girls that are smoking) Lord Tourettes: Yeah! Pass me that joint MOTHER FUCKER! L.T.'s getting high as BALLS! (Another dark purple girl appears with a very large joint & Lord Tourettes then starts smoking it.) (While Blue continues to walk, Broseph is seen close to a door, on a wall) (Suddenty, a girl crash through a nearby wall.) Girl: Oh my God, I'm pregnant! (Red comes out of the wall) Red: 9! (The Counter, now above Red's head, sets to '''9')'' Broseph: Bro bro! So rage! That was like... dubstep up in here! (Red drinks out of a tin beer container, smashes it against his head, and then kills Broseph by slamming his head against the wall with the smashed beer container & walks in another room) Red: Fat chick counts as 2! (The counter now sets to '''11') Ding-Ding! ''(Blue is still walking, then Jason (Trollz0r) appears next to a girl) Trollz0r: Hey baby, take off that over shield so I can dual wield your halos. Girl: Are you, like, a foreign exchange student? Trollz0r: (Okay guy meme face) ''Single player activated... (''Blue continues to walk & now, there's a dance floor on the background, where several students were dancing. The Raccoon's seen as the D.J. of the dance floor, on a giant stereo where it is written: ''Nature's Ninja. ) '' Raccoon: We dropping a beat more like-a Hiroshima! (Room begins to shake as the music volume turns up) HONTO! JUMP-O! Make that ass crap! (Blue falls down & begins to struggle, surrounded by all the people) Blue: Oh no! Stop jumping! (a guy lands right over Blue, teabaging him) Aaaahh! Not on me! (The screen now shows Mr. Dingleberry, who's body was undulating in a crazy way, while some students were dancing around him) Gold guy dancing: Dude, sick moves! What do you call that dance? Mr. Dingleberry: (Moving & shaking is body) ...''Seizure! '''Gold guy': Everybody! (Music stops) Seizure! (Music begins to play again, as the students begin to dance like their having seizures, undulating their bodies. Mr. Dingleberry continues having his seizure and finally drops on the ground, dead.) '' ''(Meanwhile, Blue finally makes it to the bathroom, where Red, now with the counter as '''12' , is seen smoking a joint along with 2 girls on the ground, while other teenagers are watching him, as he speaks. 1 kid's coughing on the bathtub.)'' Red: (smoking) ''Oh-ho, no, no man. It's not where Waldo's hiding. It's what he's hiding froooom... '''Brown guy': Whoa! (Gestures like if his mind was blown) ''Bwhaaaaah. '''Blue': Oh thank God, a medicine cabnet! (Opens the medicine cabinet) ''Oh this should work. ''(downs a container of cough tablets). Red: (To Blue) Oh shit dude, that's- (Red's face changes in some kind of monster face) -''ExPiiiireeEeddd... ''(Red now fades away & re-appears, in a pulsating illusion way, like if Blue was tripping on the expired aspirin) (Then the screen goes to Blue, with a scared expression on his face, eyes wide open and then slowly fades away. The screen now shows the words: 'ROBO TRIP 'in big letters.) Red: ROBO TRIIIP! (Blue is now seeing, seizure like, a group of people dancing, while he's still having the same expression on his face, high on drugs. Afterwards, 2 girl's bras are seen flying on Blue's head, as the counter of Red now goes to '''14'.'' Blue then goes towards a door & opens it. Blue then only sees space & nothingness on the other side, with a vague expression on his face. He is then seen drowning in water, still with a vague expression like if he didn't care & suddenly, Ocho Muerte appears & grabs Blue's head, as he struggles against it.) (The screen now goes back to reality, showing Blue struggling to swim in a small kiddie pool, while Red & a girl watches him. Blue then passes out, since he stopped moving.) '' '''Girl': Uh... I think he's dead. (Red drinks his soda & kicks the pool) Red: (With the counter of '''14' on his head) Aaahh, he's alright. '''Girl': Ooooh, you're such a good guy! Red: (floats) You know it bitch! Girl: Hey, what's that number above your head? Red: You a freshman? Girl: Yeah. Red: Then you're about to find out... (pushes girl infront of him and the counter goes to '''15')'' DIN-!! (episode ends) Recurring gags Episode Ending An advertisement for Dick Figures The Movie. Red Floating When he says "You know it bitch" and when he says "DING", at the end of the episode. Auto-Tune Use None. Last Line Being Cut Red says "DING". Trivia *This is the first time we see Blue being high on drugs and having hallucinations. *The drugs Blue took are actually cough medicine tablets, as that is how you start a Robo-Trip. *This shows Mr. Dingleberry loves college (or rave) parties. **It also shows he has seizures. *The second time Jason has been rejected by a woman (if you inclued Fat Ugly Girl getting paid to do it). *Shows doing fat girls count as twice. *People apparently can see the numbers over Red's head. *Red may have gotten a girl pregnant. *Raccoon uses a reference to Hiroshima, a Japanese City that was hit by a atomic Bomb. *This is the first time we see Lord Tourettes floating (or maybe he was just hanging from the 2 girls around him with his arms). *Posters On Walls: **Beer mug **Peace symbol **View of girl's breast **Missile **Zombiesa 4 Lype **"College, beer, boobs!" **"Ping pong bracket" chart **Jet **"Home grown" with marijauana **"Pan Gea Rules" **Pac man **Cyanide & Happiness **Dog **"RIM" **"Shots" **"Rules" **Guitar **Woman on a mat **"R2-Beat2" **"Solo cup" with cup and guitar **"Mexican Eagle" **"Chri stop herw alke" **"Space Babes" *Raccoon likes to make his marks in different places. *Ocho Muerte makes a short cameo in this episode. However, Blue was on drugs when this happened. So it is unknown if he was there or not. *Trollz0r's new meme face: "Okay guy" *The first time in the series Lord Tourettes has been reffered to as L.T.(excluding the Bath Rhymes Offical Music Video graffiti with his initals). *During the scene where Blue is passing by Lord Tourettes and two women smoking, to the left of them there is a power outlet where above it says Stacy's phone number. **CALL 4 A GOOD TIME 555-8008 - Stacy **555-8008 when seen upside-down it says, "BOOBSSS". When is a possible reference to her having the perfect boobs. *Freshman 15 is actually when a freshman gains fifteen pounds during college, but Red somehow misleaded it to having sex with 15 virgins, or that's what it actually is in Dick Figures. *This is the first time we've seen Lord Tourettes doing drugs. *For some reason, this episode has yet to air on the Dick Figures Website. *Jason is referencing Halo when he is talking to the peach girl, dual weilding and an overshield. *This episode shows that Red can have sex with women really quickly. *According to Blue's Twitter page, which is run by the creators of Dick Figures (Ed and Zack), the party took place at Broseph's frat house. **Look here for proof. Gallery F15-1.jpg F15-2.jpg F15-3.jpg F15-4.jpg F15-5.jpg F15-6.jpg F15-7.jpg F15-8.jpg F15-9.jpg F15-10.jpg F15-11.jpg F15-12.jpg F15-13.jpg F15-14.jpg F15-15.jpg F15-16.jpg F15-17.jpg edddddd.png Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Memes